Trust No One
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: A close friend of Calleigh and Tim is a victim at their next crime scene. Calleigh takes it pretty hard and while she stays late at CSI one night, she goes missing. Will they find Calleigh? Will they find out who committ the murder?
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker.

This is obviously A/U.

S/C------

Calleigh smiled brightly as she walked into the break room. The boys stared at her oddly as she grabbed a cup of coffee and collapsed onto the couch between Tim and Eric.

"You're happy." Eric observed.

"I'm just happy to be home." Calleigh replied.

"That makes me feel so special and good." Tim muttered. Horatio chuckled dryly as Calleigh wrapped an arm around Tim.

"Now I didn't say I didn't have a good time, I had a wonderful time." she smiled.

"Speed, you look tired." Eric piped up.

"I just sat on a ten hour flight and got called in to investigate a double homicide. Yes Eric, I'm tired. Plus, I did not get any rest at all."

"Aren't you supposed to relax on vacation?" Horatio asked.

"Not when it's your honeymoon." Eric winked.

"You're a sick man Eric."

"Horatio, I got that report for you."

The three on the couch looked up as the door swung open and a man around Tim's age walked in.

"Thank you Luke." Horatio took the file from him and noticed Tim and Calleigh's confused looks. "Guys, this is Luke Geller. Luke, this is Tim Speedle and Calleigh Duquesne. Luke is from the Los Angeles CSI. He transferred here when you two were gone."

"Nice to meet you." Calleigh smiled.

"Same here." Tim muttered.

"I'll be in Trace." Luke said. "Nice to meet you guys."

Once he was gone, Tim scowled.

"That's my lab."

"I don't like him much." Eric commented. "He's... a suck up."

"I don't like him either."

"He seems okay." Calleigh said.

"You think ax murderers seem okay." Tim snickered, earning him a slap from his wife.

"You need to open up to people."

"I don't play well with others."

S/C------

Calleigh grabbed her jacket out of her locker and noticed an envelope on the top shelf. She frowned and opened it, a small letter falling into her palm. Her frown quickly grew into a smile and she shook her head as she closed her locker.

"What's the smile for?" Tim asked as he walked in. Calleigh gave him a look. "Fine, I won't push you."

"No. You don't have to play stupid."

Tim shrugged and opened his locker. He glanced behind him when Calleigh's arms wrapped around his waist.

"It was very sweet baby."

"What was?"

"The letter."

"What letter?"

"Tim!"

"Don't get annoyed! I didn't write you any letter. Anything I have to say to you, I'll say to your face."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

Calleigh handed him the paper over his shoulder and Tim read it.

"I love you... you're the most important thing in my life. I'm so glad we're together... I didn't write this but whoever did, better watch his back."

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot. This must be from my boyfriend." Calleigh teased. Tim rolled his eyes and slammed his locker shut. "What's got you all upset?"

"I just really hate this job sometimes." he muttered. "I called the DA. Not enough evidence to convict the bastard. I went over that crime scene on my hands and knees. There's nothing more. Guy knows how to cover up his tracks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I even went back and went over the scene again just to make sure." Tim nodded. Calleigh rubbed his arm soothingly.

"Well we can't always get them, no matter how guilty they are."

"I know but now that guy is back out on the streets and probably gonna commit another murder."

"Try not to think about it. Come on. Let's go home."

S/C-------

"I am in no mood to cook tonight. You just want to get a pizza?"

"Yeah..." Tim leaned over the arm of the couch and grabbed the cordless phone. He dialed the number of their favorite pizzeria and ordered a regular pie. "Said it'll be about fifteen minutes."

"Okay." Calleigh mumbled. "Why don't we put a movie on."

It was more of a command than a suggestion. Tim glanced over at their ever-growing pile of DVDs and really did not feel like going through the mountain of movies.

"Now?" he whined.

"Yes. We'll make it easier. Pick a letter."

"E."

"Okay." Calleigh moved out of Tim's lap and walked over to the cabinet. She smirked to herself. It was either Empire Strikes Back or Empire Records. She hated Star Wars and Tim hated Empire Records, which just happened to be the other's favorite movies. "Okay... I'll put it on."

Tim glared at her back and groaned when the familiar opening scenes started.

"No. No. No. And no!"

"It's a good movie!" Calleigh protested, crawling back into his embrace.

"It's a gay movie. Star Wars is cool."

"Star Wars is a bunch of aliens shooting each other."

"No! We've got Luke and Vader going at it with lightsabers! Besides, that's cool!" Tim exclaimed. "And I hate him! He took my good looks."

"Darth Vader?" Calleigh teased, knowing very well it was Rory Cochrane who had come on the screen.

"That punk."

"That punk." Calleigh repeated as Tim set a scowl on his face.

"I don't understand how you like this." he muttered. "And I don't understand how you like him."

"He's funny."

"I'm funny and you never laugh like that for me."

"Are you honestly jealous of a movie character?" Calleigh asked. "And besides your funny is... dark, sarcastic funny."

"That is the true funny of the world." Tim yawned as Calleigh straddled him. "I'm not jealous."

"Then why are you whining?" she asked.

"I'm not whining."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"N..." Calleigh cut Tim off when her face got closer to his. "...o."

Calleigh smiled and nodded.

"Yes you were."

"Yes I was." Tim gave up. "Are you going to sit there staring at me all day?"

"Maybe." Calleigh winked and kissed him. They sat like that, Tim sitting and Calleigh in his lap, for about a minute before Tim shifted and Calleigh was under him. "Tim..."

"I don't care." he mumbled, kissing her neck.

"No... honey, the window is open."

"So?"

"The curtain is up and our lovely neighbors are standing outside, watching."

Tim turned his head towards the window and saw Mr. and Mrs. Warner, their elderly neighbors stopped out on the sidewalk in front of their house.

"They're so old they probably can't see us." he turned back to Calleigh and she gave him a look.

"And what if it's Nancy next time?"

Tim rolled his eyes at the thought of their gossipy neighbor. She had a teensy, weensy crush on Tim, such a crush that when Calleigh was at a conference a few weeks before the wedding, she invited him to come over if he felt... _lonely_. Tim did become lonely but called the guys over. Ever since, Nancy had been spreading rumors about the couple. This made Tim get up and close the curtain. He quickly returned to Calleigh and a few seconds later they were trying very desperately to get each others' clothes off. But something else made them stop.

"What's that?" Tim asked, a dopey look on his face.

"A doorbell." Calleigh said slowly as if she were talking to a three year old. "It rings when someone is at the door."

"Who would be at the door?"

"Baby you ordered that pizza!"

"I... oh yeah." Tim walked over to the door and opened it, a smiling teenager on his porch.

"Yo Mr. Speedle."

"How's it going Billy? School all right?"

"Can't complain. Total is 15.32." he replied as Tim pulled out a twenty.

"Keep the change."

"Thanks a lot. Hey Mrs. Speedle!"

"Hi Billy." Calleigh smiled, coming up behind Tim.

"See you later." Tim closed the door on the teen and tossed the pizza onto the floor.

"Are we not eating?" Calleigh asked.

"Not now." Tim mumbled, pulling her closer to him.

"Well... let's not leave the food on the floor." but Tim kissed her and the pizza was forgotten as she pulled him upstairs.


	2. chapter two

Tim walked down the halls of CSI and stopped near Ballistics. Luke, the new guy, was standing in front of the door.

"Geller..."

Luke looked up and smiled slightly.

"Speedle."

"Dazing off?" Tim questioned, watching Calleigh now.

"No. Just... didn't want to bother her but I need these done." Luke replied, holding up a few evidence envelopes. Tim nodded and rubbed his eyes with his left hand.

"I'll give them to her. I actually have to give her some things of my own." he muttered.

"Oh. Thanks." Luke handed him the envelopes and disappeared down the hallway. Tim waited until he was gone and then quietly walked into the lab. Calleigh was hunched over one of her microscopes, her hand rubbing her neck once in a while. Tim stepped behind her and gently squeezed her shoulders. She didn't jump, just smiled to herself as Tim softly kissed her neck.

"These are for you." he mumbled, burying his face in her shoulder. "From the new guy."

"Okay. Why are you still here?"

"Don't you like my company?"

"Love it but... I need to work and you're a bit distracting."

"Why thank you."

"Wasn't a compliment." Calleigh smirked. Tim snickered and looked up at her. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Go work."

"I finished. Valera is just processing my DNA."

"Lucky."

"Indeed." Tim muttered. "I don't like him."

"Who's him?"

"Geller."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He looks at you too much."

"I guess a lot of people don't like you then either huh?" Calleigh teased.

"That's different. A lot of people aren't your husband." Tim said. "And besides I'm allowed to look at you in dirty ways."

"Baby, you got a huge jealousy issue."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Shut up." Eric complained, walking in. "Jesus! Can't you keep your hands off her for a second?"

Tim released Calleigh from his embrace and then quickly grabbed her again.

"There. That was a second." he smirked and Calleigh giggled.

"Look, Valera is busy with the DNA from our case and a new case just came in. H wants you two on it."

S/C-------

"Hey Alexx." Calleigh greeted.

"Hey sugar. Hi Timmy."

"Hey. What do we got?"

"Female, age 32, name is Linda Randall."

Calleigh froze and Tim looked at her worriedly.

"What?" she stammered.

"Female, age 32, name is Linda Randall." Alexx repeated. "Why? You know her Calleigh?"

"I worked with her in New Orleans and... and she moved here with her husband. She..." she mumbled, not going on.

"Cal, why don't you go back to the lab." Tim suggested. "I can do this."

"N-No. I... I ha-have to do this."

"You two should take a look at this." Frank said, emerging from upstairs. The CSIs followed him into the master bedroom and Frank pointed at the wall. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Take this as a warning." Tim read. "He'll strike again."

"But who?" Calleigh asked, still shaken up.

"Tim will tell."

S/C-------

"Hey..."

Calleigh looked up and gave Tim a weak smile as he walked closer to her.

"Shift ended an hour and a half ago." he said.

"I want to finish this." Calleigh replied. "God Tim, who would do something like this?"

"I don't know baby. Come on, let's go home. You won't be any good to us if you don't get any sleep."

"Tim..."

"I know Calleigh but you need to come home. Eat, get some sleep, and we'll come back tomorrow morning, ready to solve this."

"No..."

"Cal, we never finish a case in a day, no matter how hard we work. You always need to take a break. Come home or I will drag you home."

"You don't understand!" she exclaimed exasperatedly. Why wouldn't he listen to her?

"I do! She was my friend too! But you're about to drop dead from not resting and not eating!"

Calleigh opened her mouth to reply but Tim's beeper went off.

"That's Belmontes. Meet me in the locker room in ten minutes and I'm serious Calleigh." he said, walking out. Tim entered Trace and saw Belmontes waiting, a print out in hand.

"Okay Speed, what do you think?"

"I'm hoping it's not Linda's blood."

"It's not. Even though it was red and wet... it was paint."

"Paint." Tim said flatly. "That narrows it down to everyone."

"Yeah and it's a paint that's not so rare. You can by it at Home Depot."

"Wonderful but at least we know. Thanks."

"No problem."

Tim walked out of Trace and went down to the locker room. Calleigh was there, a reluctant look on her face.

"Let's go." she mumbled. "If we stay any longer I'm going to change my mind."

Tim nodded as he grabbed a few things out of his locker and then they left.

S/C-----

Tim felt bad. He really did. Calleigh and Linda had been close enough to be sisters and he knew his wife was taking this hard.

"Calleigh?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanna talk?"

"No."

"It'll make me feel better."

"I don't feel like talking." Calleigh muttered, playing with her food. "I... I just don't understand! Everyone liked her. No one hated her. Why or who would do this?"

"I honestly don't know." Tim admitted. "But we will find out. Have you talked to Bryan?"

"Yeah. He's... torn up over this. He loved her so much."

"I know."

Calleigh stood up and moved to the other end of the table. Tim pushed his chair out and she sat down in his lap.

"I miss her." she mumbled, running a hand through Tim's jet black hair. "And... this made me realize that I don't know what I'd do without you. I see what Bryan is going through and I don't want to have to go through that, at least not for a long time."

"Neither do I."


	3. chapter three

Calleigh felt tears of frustration fill her eyes as Valera shook her head.

"I can't get a match." she said. "I'm sorry Calleigh."

"Dammit!"

This tiny outburst made Valera raise an eyebrow. The blonde rarely cursed and if she did, it was for a good reason.

"I guess the case isn't going too well huh?" she said meekly. Calleigh gave a small nod.

"I have nothing." she mumbled. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. There's not even a point to continue the case."

"There's always something."

"Well then I can't find it. Thanks anyway Valera." Calleigh mumbled and walked out into the hallway. She walked until she got to the break room and found the guys sitting there, laughing at something Eric had said. They went silent when they saw Calleigh.

"Hey." Eric said.

"Don't stop because I came in." Calleigh snapped, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"The joke was done."

"Yeah I'm sure."

"What's the matter?" Horatio asked, eyeing Calleigh's 9MM. He had seen her get mad a few times and did not want to be at the receiving end of that bullet, if one did come flying towards them.

"Nothing." she muttered. "I finished my case."

"We did?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. There's no evidence. We can't do anything more." Calleigh replied, not looking up. "It's just a waste of time."

"There has to be something." Horatio offered.

"No Horatio there isn't."

"Cal..."

"Horatio, there's nothing! Just drop it!" she exclaimed, her voice cracking. Horatio and Eric exchanged a glance and silently left the room. Tim was still on the couch and waited for Calleigh to say something.

"Why don't you go home." he finally suggested after a few minutes of silence.

"No."

"Cal, I know this is hard on you."

"I let her down."

"No you didn't. We can't help if someone cleans up their crime scene."

"There's always something. Always and this time I can't find it. And I hate myself for it."

"Don't say that."

"Well it's true!" Calleigh spat. "I'm missing something!"

Tim moved over to the table and saw her going over crime scene photos.

"Baby, if it wasn't at the crime scene it's not going to be in the pictures." he said quietly. "I photographed everything."

"I know. I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm so... upset and confused."

"I know Cal but... you shouldn't give up. I mean... there has to be something we overlooked."

"I don't know." she whispered, shaking her head. Tim could see the tears reflecting off her green eyes. "I'm gonna take myself off the case. Hopefully you'll do a better job. I'll be in ballistics."

Tim didn't say anything, just nodded. He knew he wasn't helping much but he also knew that Calleigh would talk when she wanted to.

S/C-----

A few hours later Tim walked into ballistics and saw Calleigh firing off her gun. He walked over to her and waited for her to finish. He only had to wait a few minutes before she turned around and Tim's heart broke when he saw how red Calleigh's eyes were.

"Come here."

Calleigh was in his arms in a second and he held her tightly.

"Did you find anything?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"No. Um... listen," Tim hated to ask his wife this now, but... "Delko has had tickets for a Dolphins game for a few months now..."

"Go."

"I won't if you want me to stay home with you. Or you could come with us. H backed out and we have an extra ticket."

"No. Go." Calleigh saw who the Dolphins were playing earlier in the day. The Giants. Ever since she had known her husband, all she heard about were the Yankees and the Giants. They tried hard to get tickets for when the Giants came to Miami but they usually sold out pretty fast. They also would not fly up to New York just to see them play and miss a few days of work for a football game so Calleigh knew this was important to Tim. "I'm just gonna stay here a little longer anyway."

"Calleigh, I won't go."

"No. Go. You'll have fun." she said quietly.

"Come with us then. It'll take your mind off the case."

"I'm tired. I'm gonna go home soon. Besides I don't want to hold you back from doing anything."

"You're not. Baby..."

"It's okay. I actually rather be alone for a while."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Calleigh said. Tim stared at her but nodded and kissed her. They stood there like that for a couple of minutes, tangled in each other's arms until Eric walked in and sighed loudly, making them jump apart.

"Come on! The game is gonna start in about an hour."

"I'll be right there." Tim replied, his eyes still locked with Calleigh's. Eric rolled his own eyes and walked out of the room. "Last chance..."

"Go. Don't get too drunk." Calleigh cracked half a smile and Tim smiled slightly. He gave her one more kiss and then pulled away from her.

"I'll be home later tonight."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

S/C----

Calleigh closed her locker door and rested her forehead against the cool metal. Why did she tell Tim to go to the game? Yeah she said that she wanted to have some time alone but now she really was lonely and wanted nothing but him holding her, telling her everything would be okay. She sighed deeply and walked out of the locker room, heading towards the elevator that would take her down to the parking garage. Grabbing her keys out of her pocketbook, Calleigh noticed how empty the garage was. How long had she stayed at the lab? She glanced at her watch and saw it was 9:42. Tim had left at 7:45. Two hours had passed. A sound behind her made Calleigh jump out of her thoughts and glance around. She was the only one there. She shook her head, telling herself to snap out of it, and walked towards Tim's Chevy Equinox. Her car was in the shop so they had just taken the truck to work, which they rarely did. Calleigh's cell phone rang, making her squeak. She grabbed it off her waist and saw Tim's name flash on the caller ID.

"Hey."

"Hi. Where are you?"

"I'm leaving right now."

"Okay. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. How's the game?" Calleigh cradled her cell phone between her shoulder and ear as she unlocked the car.

"Okay. It's still 0-0. I just wanted to check on you. Delko is bugging me to get off the phone."

Calleigh laughed gently and leaned against the door.

"Well don't keep him waiting. Have fun."

"Yeah. Baby?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Tim hung up first and Calleigh snapped her phone shut and it accidentally fell from her hand.

"Oh shoot." she mumbled, bending down to grab it. When she stood up straight, Calleigh saw a reflection in the mirror but before she could scream a cloth was pressed over her nose and mouth.


	4. chapter four

Tim dragged himself through his front door as Eric laughed loudly behind him.

"Shh! You're gonna wake Calleigh up." he hiccupped. "Oh man when you hit that guy with the beer can..."

"I thought he was gonna beat the shit out of me!" Eric howled.

"You? He thought it was me!" Tim exclaimed, flopping down onto the leather couch. Eric's loud laugh went down to a chuckle as he sunk down into the leather recliner opposite of his best friend.

"Can I crash here tonight?"

Tim was already asleep.

"Take that as a yes." Eric mumbled, slowly falling asleep.

S/C------

Tim woke up slowly, groaning when the bright sunlight hit his eyes. He lay on the couch for a few minutes, letting his eyes adjust to the brightness of the room. A loud snore brought him out of his stupor and saw Eric passed out in the recliner. Tim shook his head, wincing at the pain his headache was giving off and slowly made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

"Baby..." Tim trailed off when he saw his bed was empty. How did Calleigh get past him? Why hadn't she woke him up? Maybe she was downstairs in the kitchen... Tim went downstairs and saw Eric was the only other occupant of the house. Tim thought back to the last time he had talked to Calleigh. She said she was going home. When he got home the house was empty so he figured she was sleeping. Eric's Explorer was parked in the driveway, blocking the Ducati and the Equinox in the garage. "Probably went for a jog..."

But still, Tim checked the garage and felt his stomach drop when he saw the Ducati was the only means of transportation parked in the garage. Now Calleigh was good, but there was no way that she was good enough to get one SUV past another. Tim grabbed the phone and dialed Calleigh's cell phone.

"Hey it's Calleigh. I can't get to my phone so leave a message and I'll get back to you quickly."

The beep went off and Tim started talking.

"Babe, it's me. I thought you were coming home. Well... I guess you're at the lab. Call me when you get this, okay? I got kinda freaked out when you weren't here this morning. I'll see you later I guess. I love you, bye."

S/C-----

Tim walked into Ballistics to find it empty.

"Okay..." he walked around until he found Horatio, who was talking with Yelina. He turned after he finished talking and walked over to Tim.

"Speed, what's up?"

"Have you seen Calleigh?"

"Not since yesterday. Why?"

"I can't find her."

"She wasn't at home?"

"No. The car wasn't in the garage and there's no way she could've left because Delko was parked in the driveway."

"Okay. Calm down." Horatio said as he saw Tim shaking. "Did you look everywhere?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Jesus Christ if I knew where she was would I be asking you?"

"Speed..."

"I'm sorry." he mumbled. "I just... she's been really upset because of Linda get killed."

"Linda?"

"Her friend from New Orleans moved here a few years ago and that was the crime scene we were at." Tim explained quickly. "You... you don't think she did something to herself, do you?"

"Calleigh suicidal?"

"I didn't say that! Dammit, don't put that thought in my head! I meant you don't think she's passed out in a bar or some place right?"

"No. Did you look for her car?"

"Her car is in the shop. She has mine. It wasn't in the parking lot or the garage. H..."

"Speed, I'm sure she's fine." Horatio lied.

S/C-----

Two hours later, everyone was frantic. Calleigh was still nowhere to be found. She wouldn't answer her cell phone and the only thing of hers around was an extra set of clothes in her locker. No one crossed Tim, they all left him alone unless they had something to tell him. Tim pulled out his cell phone and dialed Calleigh's number. Again, he got her answering machine.

"Baby, it's me again. I know half of your machine is filled with messages from me but can you please pick up the phone or call me back? I have no idea where you are and I'm worried about you. Just call. I love you."

Eric watched as Tim snapped his phone shut and walked into the break room.

"Still no sign?"

"No. Where the hell could she be?"

"I don't know. You said she was really messed up about this case."

"Yeah..." Tim pulled his cell phone out again but this time he dialed Bryan's number. "Bryan it's Tim. Yeah, is Calleigh with you? She's not? Oh. Okay thanks."

"Speed, she's got to be somewhere." Eric said as he sunk down onto the couch, his head in his hands.

"Yeah I know that but where? Is she okay? Why won't she pick up the phone?"

"Maybe she just wants to be alone."

"I think she'd pick up by now."

"Did you try her parents?"

"Twice." Tim muttered. "They haven't heard from her in three days, which is usual for them."

"She'll turn up... somewhere."

"That helps me out a lot Delko, thanks."

S/C------

THE NIGHT BEFORE

Calleigh moaned lightly as she struggled to sit up. She was in the back seat of some truck... her truck. But Tim wasn't driving.

"You're awake." the driver observed, making Calleigh go wide-eyed. "Yeah you're probably surprised it's me."

"What the hell..."

"What the hell indeed. You don't remember me huh?"

"Am I supposed to?"

The driver clenched the wheel tightly and glanced at Calleigh in the rearview mirror.

"You didn't look at me back then, why would you look at me now? I actually thought we could have a chance this time but that damn Speedle keeps getting in the way."

"Well... he's my husband."

"No! He's not!"

"Yes he is!"

"No! You're mine." he yelled. Calleigh jumped as his voice got loud. He saw this and quieted down. "I'm sorry Calleigh. I don't want you to be afraid of me."

"Oh shut up." she snapped.

"I could just knock you out again."

"Where are we going?"

"Away. Away from Miami."

"Well where are we?"

"Heading away from Miami."

"No shit Sherlock! Where?"

"Somewhere where no one would ever think."

"Look, you turn my truck around right now and take me back to Miami." Calleigh said.

"Let me think about that. No."

"Dammit, do it!"

"No."

Calleigh reached for her gun and screeched.

"Where's my gun? Better yet where is my wedding ring?"

"I have them and you're not gonna be needing that anymore."

"My gun or my ring?"

"Both."


	5. chapter five

"Something happened to her. I know it." Tim muttered. "She told me she was coming home and she didn't. I haven't seen her since last night at work. She would've called me if she was going somewhere else."

"Maybe you couldn't hear your cell phone at the game." Horatio suggested. He knew something was wrong but he was trying to put it off until the very end.

"I checked my voice mail. I had no messages and I had no missed calls. Besides she would've called me later on. H... we have to do something. I'm going crazy sitting here."

"I know Speed."

"No you don't." he mumbled. "You have no idea what the hell is going through my mind right now. Put an APB out on my truck."

Horatio nodded.

"Nationwide." Tim added quietly. "She could be anywhere."

S/C------

"You're so quiet."

"I really don't feel like talking to you." Calleigh replied. Her captor laughed loudly.

"Well you're gonna need to."

"You know... you're not acting like this is an abduction."

"Because Calleigh, I'm not abducting you really. You're rightfully mine. I love you and I don't want to hurt you so I'm trying to make this as easy as possible."

"I barely know you."

"But I know you."

"You're crazy."

"About you. It hurts Calleigh."

"What does?"

"That you can't even remember me."

"Am I supposed to?"

"Well... since you never paid any attention to me back in New Orleans I guess you wouldn't pay any attention to me now. I really thought you would but then Speedle came into the picture."

"He's always been in the picture. For the past five years."

"Well see... I saw you first, there for you are mine."

"Leave me alone."

"Like you told Speedle?"

"How do you know that?"

"I was there."

"Then if you were there, you'll know I said I needed some time alone."

"Because of Linda's death? She was a great person. She never paid attention to me either. The two of you, New Orleans PD's prettiest detectives. I was just a lowly lab tech."

Calleigh stared at the rearview mirror.

"He was right." she mumbled.

"Who was?"

"Tim."

"Shocking. About what?"

"There was something that wasn't right about you." Calleigh said. Luke smiled as Calleigh's cell phone went off again.

"I've lost count on how many times he's called." he said, glancing at the caller ID. "Anyway... now do you remember me?"

"No."

"Of course not!" Luke yelled. "You were like this in high school too!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Pretty, popular, never paid attention to the 'dorks.'" Luke mumbled, moving the Equinox into the fast lane. "Same at the police department. Gave me a sweet smile, 'Here, run this for me,' then you left with Linda talking about your new boyfriend. Didn't even know my name. Maybe you don't remember because I look different."

Calleigh stared at him. He was a good looking guy. Dark hair, deep brown eyes, muscular...

"I see it in your eyes." Luke smiled. "You're starting to remember that nerdy DNA guy."

Calleigh sunk back in her seat and stared out the window. She frowned for a second. They were going in circles...

S/C------

"Any news?" Eric asked. Horatio shook his head. "I can't find Geller and he had my results..."

"Luke and Calleigh have gone missing..." Horatio said slowly. Eric saw that faraway look in his boss's eye whenever he got something. "Eric, go look over the tapes from the lap and parking garage from last night. Find out everything Calleigh did last night from the time Tim left to the time she went to her car."

"Okay." he nodded and walked out of the office. The phone on Horatio's desk gave a shrill ring and he quickly picked it up.

"Hullo."

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes. May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Tracey Boyle. I saw the APB out on your CSI and her car and I called the station. They directed me straight to you."

"Ms. Boyle, thank you very much. Tell me everything."

"Well, I didn't see... uh who?"

"Detective Speedle." Horatio helped out.

"Yes. I didn't see her in the car but a young man between 30-35 with dark hair was driving. They were around the Glades."

"That's it?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if it's not much help."

"No it is. Thank you." Horatio hung up and sighed. That wasn't much of a help. There were a lot of men in Miami that had dark hair and were between the ages of 30-35 who drove around in the Everglades. Horatio grabbed his cell phone and hit #4 for Tim's number.

"Speedle."

"Speed, I got a lead."

"Really?" Tim's voice perked up.

"Yeah. Someone spotted your truck near the Everglades."

"Was Calleigh there?"

"They don't know."

S/C------

Horatio sighed as he saw the empty Equinox hidden on the side of the dirt road. Tim kicked a rock furiously, narrowly missing John Hagen's foot. John jumped and glared at the scruffy CSI.

"Sorry." he mumbled. "Now what?"

"Tow it back to CSI. We'll look for everything there."

"We don't even know if Calleigh is with this is guy!" Tim yelled. "The 'eyewitness' didn't even see her in the car."

"Speed, we'll look at the car. Just... calm down."

"I'm not going to calm down."

"Then I'll take you off the case." Horatio threatened. Tim slowly closed his mouth.

"There's tire treads over here." John said, making both CSIs walk over.

"I'll get them back to the lab." Tim offered and took photos quickly.

S/C-----

Calleigh sunk down onto the uncomfortable bed. Luke had finally stopped going in circles when a car pulled up. They got out of the Equinox and into the Mercedes and sped off. They were now at a motel, Luke watching her intently.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." she quipped. Luke smiled.

"You're tough. I like that."

"So your friend isn't coming back?"

"Nah. He knows not to get into trouble with the law. We did the right thing, dropping him off."

Calleigh rolled her eyes and stared down at her left hand. It was so plain without her rings. Luke caught her staring down at her hand and tilted her chin upward.

"You'll have another one soon enough." he promised.

"I'd rather have the ones I had." Calleigh replied.

"The new ones will be better."

"I highly doubt that."

"Don't make me hurt you Calleigh." Luke said and from the tone of his voice, Calleigh knew he wasn't joking. "I really hope I don't have to but I will. Just... everything will be okay."

He leaned up and kissed her quickly. Calleigh pulled away and Luke smirked. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer to him and kissed her again, forcing his way into her mouth. She bit down on his tongue and he pulled away quickly.

"I only kiss my husband that way." she informed.

"Won't have to wait too much longer then." Luke muttered, glaring at the blonde. "You're lucky I love you."

"More like unlucky." Calleigh mumbled, earning herself a smack across her face. She cried out in pain, clutching her cheek and glanced up at Luke, who had a cold stare in his eyes. His brown eyes were darkened to black with anger.

"I told you. I don't want to hurt you but if you make me, I will."


	6. chapter six

"Just let her go!" Tim yelled, glaring at Calleigh's captor, who had one arm around her shaking body, his other hand holding a gun at her head.

"No."

"Tim!"

"Calleigh, no!"

Horatio jumped as Tim rolled off the couch, mumbling to himself. He quickly went over to the younger CSI and shook his shoulder.

"Tim..."

"Calleigh, no... don't hurt her... no..."

"Tim!"

"CALLEIGH!"

Horatio winced as Tim yelled right in his ear.

"Speed..."

"H?"

"Yeah. You okay?"

"No! Dammit, I want her back!" Tim snapped, rubbing his eyes. Horatio saw a bruise forming where Tim hit his head on the floor.

"Stay here. I'm gonna get you some ice."

"I don't need an ice pack." Tim muttered, wincing as he touched his head.

"Yeah you do." Horatio walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed some ice from the freezer. He dropped a few pieces into some paper towels and handed it to Tim. He took it reluctantly and placed it gently on the side of his head.

"Anything?"

"Not yet. Why don't you go home." It was more of an order than a suggestion, an order that Tim would disobey.

"I'm not going home until I find Calleigh." he replied as Eric burst into the room.

"You will not believe this!" he exclaimed, waving papers in his hand.

"You found Calleigh?" Tim asked hopefully.

"No but I found her kidnapper." Eric replied. "Miami-Dade's very own Luke Geller."

"Dammit, I knew there was something about him!"

"What are you talking about?" Horatio asked, ignoring Tim's outburst.

"Follow me." Eric said and a few minutes they were all in the A/V lab, watching the clips. "You don't see him until the very end."

The boys focused intently on the video and Tim gripped the back of Eric's chair as Calleigh came into view as she walked towards their truck. She grabbed her keys then grabbed her cell phone, talking into it.

"That's when she was on the phone with me." Tim said. Calleigh dropped her cell phone after the phone call had finished and leaned down to reach it. A tall, dark haired man came onto the screen and Tim smacked Eric across the back of the head. "You can't tell that's him."

"No but when he grabs Calleigh..." Eric paused as Luke wrapped his arms around Calleigh. He focused on the side view mirror and magnified. "There's his face."

S/C-----

"I want you to stay right here." Luke ordered. "Don't do anything."

Calleigh nodded silently as Luke disappeared into the bathroom. She quickly went to the payphone and thanked God that she had some change in her pocket. She breathed a sigh of relief as a ring filled her ears and then a voice answered.

"Sp—"

"Tim!"

"Cal? Oh Christ! Baby where are you?"

"I have no idea. Tim, I don't have a lot of time."

"No, Calleigh stay on the phone."

"I can't. It's Geller! Baby you were right."

"I don't care! Just don't hang up the phone."

"I can't! He... he... he's coming back I have to go."

"No Calleigh..."

"No baby I love you so much."

"I know I love you too. Babe don't hang up."

"I... Tim, honey I can't."

"No... we'll get a trace on the phone."

"It doesn't matter. We're leaving. We're out of Miami."

"It's okay. I'm coming..."

"No Tim... I have no idea where we're going."

"I know but I'll find you."

"Tim, I—"

"Calleigh? Baby? Cal? Dammit!" Tim snapped his phone shut and walked towards the A/V lab. "Tyler!"

S/C-----

"What did I tell you?" Luke hissed, gripping Calleigh's wrist tightly. "Did you call him?"

"No." she lied.

"Dammit, Calleigh don't lie me."

"I'm not!" she snapped. "You're hurting my wrist."

"I'm gonna hurt a lot more than your wrist." Luke growled, shoving her into the Mercedes. Calleigh winced as her shoulder hit the door as it shut. "I don't get it!"

"Well I don't get what the hell you want with me! I don't love you!"

"Well you're going to. You will Calleigh."

"You can't make someone love something they don't."

"Why do you like him so much?"

"Like doesn't begin to explain it. I love him more than anything. You on the other hand are not in love with me. You're obsessed and a stalker." Calleigh yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Luke's hand slapped her already bruised cheek. Calleigh bit her lip from crying out and Luke gave her a cold look. "I swear Calleigh I'll change my mind about this whole thing and kill you. I will."

"I thought you love me." she said, trying to reprieve herself.

"I do. More than anything..."

"You wrote that note!" Calleigh said suddenly, realization hitting her.

"Hell yes! Do you think Speedle could come up with something like that? Do you really think he cares Calleigh? Maybe deep down he does but he doesn't care about you the way I do."

"Shut up! You don't know how he is!"

"If he loves you so god damn much then where is he?" Luke roared. "Huh? I don't see him coming to find you! I'd find you in a heart beat!"

S/C------

"Well?" Tim asked impatiently. Tyler shook his head as he typed quickly. "Dammit Tyler find something!"

"I'm trying Speed!" he said quickly. "It's too far out of my range."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean its out of state."

"Where out of state?"

"I don't know!" Tyler exclaimed. "God don't yell at me!"

Tim punched the wall and walked out, bumping into Horatio on the way.

"We got something!"

"What?" Tim asked dully.

"They're in Darnell."

"What?"

"Yeah. That's their hometown, where they grew up. I made a few calls. Apparently, Luke's been in love with Calleigh since they were teenagers. He followed her to Tulane and to the New Orleans PD but she never paid any attention to him. He figured if he became what she thought attractive, then they'd get together but there's you and he took her. He's telling everyone that they finally got together after all these years and they're getting married." Horatio said.

"We're going there. I don't care how. You get me there. Like hell they're getting married!" Tim spat.

S/C-----

"I'm sorry Calleigh." Luke said quietly. She ignored him and stared out the window. "Look... I didn't really mean to kill Linda. She... she just got me so mad."

"Don't talk to me."

"I don't want that to happen with you, you I love. Linda was... she was great but she wasn't you."

"I said, don't talk to me."

"Calleigh, I really mean it. I'd never hurt you unless I really had to."

"Unless you really had to huh?"

"Yeah. I just wanted you to know all of that."


	7. chapter seven

"Now, honey you're gonna be good right?" Luke asked, a big smile on his face. Calleigh managed to fake a smile and nodded. Darlene Rivers, the receptionist at the hotel smiled.

"God I remember when we were in high school." she drawled. "I never thought you two would get together but here you are!"

"Here we are." Calleigh muttered. Luke kissed her happily, making her want to throw up. His kisses were dominating and had no affection in them, unlike Tim's, which were sweet and passion-filled.

"Now I'm gonna go run a few errands and you stay right here. Don't go runnin' off." he smiled.

"Why on earth would she want to run from you?" Darlene asked. "My, Luke if I was marrying you I'd never let you out of my sight."

"Never know." he winked, kissing Calleigh again. "I'll see you later. Watch my girl, Darlene."

"I will Luke." she smiled as he walked away. "So Calleigh, can I see your engagement ring?"

"Yeah whenever Luke gives it back to me. Would you like to see my wedding ring while we're at it?"

"Huh?"

"We're not getting married Darlene. I'm already married. Have been for about two weeks now. I just got back from my honeymoon." Calleigh said. "Can I please use your phone? Luke will never have to know."

"If you're married then what are you doing with Luke?" she asked.

"He kidnapped me. He's obsessed with me." Calleigh took the phone from Darlene and quickly dialed Tim's cell phone.

"Hey, it's Speed. Not here obviously. Leave me a message, get back as soon as I can."

Calleigh rolled her eyes and made a mental note to make him change that answering machine. She hung up and dialed CSI.

"Miami-Dade Crime Lab."

"Claudia! It's Calleigh!"

"Good god where are you? The whole lab is frantic!"

"No shit! Can you put Tim on the line?"

"He's not here. He ran out of here about a half hour ago."

"Okay. Horatio?"

"I haven't seen him."

"Eric?"

"Eric actually just walked in hold on." Claudia pulled the phone away from her ear. "Eric, it's Calleigh!"

He quickly grabbed the phone.

"Jesus where the hell are you?"

"Um... well I don't know about Jesus but I'm in Darnell." Calleigh replied, happy to hear Eric's laugh. "Eric, where's Tim?"

"Trying to find you like everyone else."

"Oh God. Look I'm in Darnell and about to marry Luke..."

"Skywalker?" Eric teased. "We know... about Luke I mean. But when I find Horatio or Tim I'll tell them."

"You have to hurry! He's going to make me say yes!"

"Can't you only be married to one person at a time?"

"Yes but Eric, just hurry!"

S/C------

"We'll be really happy Cal." Luke murmured, his hands resting on her hips gently. "You already make me happy."

She shut her mouth tightly to stop the bile from rising in her throat as Luke kissed her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Seen Speedle do this quite a few times. You like it."

"Yeah from him." Calleigh spat before she could stop herself.

"Don't worry. We can forget all about him soon and you'll be mine, all mine."

"I don't want to forget him!"

"You're gonna have to. He's not coming at all for you. Why would you want to be with someone when they can't even protect you or rescue you?" Luke breathed in Calleigh's ear. "Darlin' he doesn't love you. I can tell."

Calleigh wouldn't listen to him. She thought about Tim and knew Luke was lying. He didn't know what he was talking about. He didn't know how Tim was. He didn't know how he made her feel.

"Don't try blocking me out. He. Doesn't. Love. You."

"You don't know what you're talking about Luke."

"You'll see who really loves you soon enough." he murmured.

S/C----

Calleigh felt tears spring to her eyes as she stood across from Luke, who had a huge smile on his face. She could barely hear the priest talking as she stared into Luke's empty eyes. He reached over and gently wiped a single tear away from her cheek. Hadn't she been in this position two weeks ago? No. It had been much better than this was. First off, a lot of people had come to her wedding. Secondly, the man standing before her was not Luke but Tim, the wonderful, brilliant man in her life. But where was Mr. Brilliant? Calleigh thought bitterly. Was Luke right? Was Tim happy to be rid of her? Did he not love her? He really did sound upset and worried on the phone. Third, Calleigh wanted to be married to Tim.

"Calleigh?"

Her eyes snapped to attention and saw the priest and Luke watching her intently.

"Huh?"

"Do you take Luke to be your husband?" the priest repeated.

"I'm already married." Calleigh said.

"She's delirious!" Luke laughed heartily. "Wants us to be married already. Honey, you do."

"No. I don't. I'm not delirious. I'm not going to be Calleigh Geller. I'm already married to a wonderful man, Tim Speedle."

"If he's so wonderful where is he?" Luke asked.

"Stop trying to change my opinion on him because no one can nor will they ever." Calleigh snapped. "So to answer your question, I don't."

The priest looked between Calleigh and Luke and sighed.

"Calleigh..." Luke said in a strained voice. "Honey, you don't really mean that. You do want to marry me."

"No!" she exclaimed, walking away from him. "I don't love you and when Tim gets here you're going to rot in jail the rest of your life."

"Listen to me." Luke hissed, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him. "If you don't say yes then I'll get rid of your precious little Timmy."

Calleigh looked him in the eye and saw he wasn't kidding. He would do anything to have her. Luke released her and nodded at the priest.

"Calleigh, do you take Luke to be your husband?" he asked. She stared at Luke for a few more seconds and he glared at her.

"I... I..." What would it be? Let Tim die or marry Luke?

"Cal..."

"I..."

"No!" the door burst open, showing Tim and Horatio.

"Tim!" Calleigh cried, turning towards him. Luke grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him.

"Say it Calleigh or I'll do it." he hissed in her ear. "Or better yet..."

He pulled a 9MM, Calleigh's 9MM, from his waistband and pressed it against Calleigh's temple. Tim paled visibly. It was exactly like his dream. Everything was a lot clearer though. The kidnapper's face and the building were clearer.

"Leave Speedle. Turn around and leave us alone."

"No. Get your hands off her." he growled, pulling his own gun out. Luke glared at the other man and walked towards the back of the church, going out of the back exit. Tim quickly ran after him, Horatio flanking him as they went after Luke, who still had an arm around Calleigh.

"Stop Geller!" Tim yelled. It was pouring out and he could barely see ten feet in front of him. "CALLEIGH!"

"TIM!"

He ran faster after them and by the time he caught up the barrel of the gun was at his nose.

"I'm warning you." Luke spat. "Get the hell away from us."

"Give me back Calleigh."

"No! She's not yours!"

"I think the ring on her..."

"On her finger?" Luke finished. He thrust Calleigh's left hand into Tim's face. "Why the hell ain't she wearing it then?"

"He took it off Tim!" Calleigh said. She finally broke free from Luke's grasp and ran behind Tim, trying to pull him away.

"No! Come back here!" Luke yelled. "You're mine Calleigh!"

"Leave her the hell alone!" Tim yelled back and Calleigh screamed when Tim fell back, a dark red spot forming on his gray dress shirt immediately.

"NO!" Calleigh fell to her knees next to him, tears pouring profusely down her cheeks. "Tim! No... don't... please baby... just hang on."

Horatio was calling for an ambulance and running after Luke at the same time, only succeeding in making the call. Luke ran down an alley way and disappeared into the rain. Horatio ran back to Calleigh, who was sobbing over Tim.

"Cal.." he managed to choke out.

"Tim, please don't leave me." she sobbed. "I love you. I love you so much. I need you."

"I..."

"Tim... no, don't you dare die on me."

Horatio appeared on his other side.

"Speed, listen to me. Help is on the way. Just hang on."

"Tim, honey please don't."

He heard their voices fading out as everything got dark.


	8. chapter eight

Calleigh unlocked her front door and smiled when she saw Tim sitting on the floor, his back against the back of the couch. A beautiful, dark haired, green eyed infant was sitting across from him, a big smile on her face.

"Hey." Calleigh drawled, lowering herself down next to Tim. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly against him. "Hey there Anna banana."

"Mama!" she squealed, teetering over. She smiled cutely at them. Tim grinned and picked the one and a half year old off Calleigh's lap. She smiled, watching the two of them and she stood up. Tim glanced up at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Calleigh mumbled, walking out of the room. Tim sat Anna down on the floor, stood up, then picked her up and followed Calleigh into the kitchen.

"Baby..."

Calleigh shook her head and started pulling out different things for dinner. Tim decided to leave her alone, for now.

S/C-----

Calleigh immediately rolled over when she felt Tim get in bed behind her.

"What's the matter with you today?" he asked.

"I... I just..." Calleigh buried her head in his shoulder and he rubbed her back slowly. "I keep thinking about everything."

Tim knew everything meant the whole ordeal with her getting kidnapped and him getting shot.

"Baby, that was a long time ago and we're both fine." he murmured.

"I know and I know I'm acting stupid."

"No, no honey don't think that. I know how you're feeling. I catch myself thinking about it a lot too."

"And I just... I look at Anna and I wonder how she ever got here."

"Well that's simple." Tim said, eliciting a laugh from Calleigh. "We started out something a bit like this,"

He pulled away from her slightly so he could kiss her. They quickly ended up in a passionate embrace and Calleigh's worries went out the window. Tim gently pushed her onto her back and she moaned out his name.

"Mama!"

Tim groaned as Anna's voice was heard over the baby monitor.

"She'll fall asleep." he mumbled, pulling Calleigh back to him. She laughed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry but she comes first."

"Remember the good times when we didn't have a kid to take care of and we wouldn't get interrupted?" Tim asked, propping himself up on his shoulder. Calleigh stared at him for a minute, relishing his boyish good looks. "I mean... now it's better but just every once in a while, like right now, I wish we could be alone."

"Wait till we have two and they're both whining and calling for us."

"Whoa... this one is practically brand new and you're talking about another one. You work fast."

"No. I'm just saying enjoy the 'peace and quiet' we have now because the house is going to be louder sooner than you think."

"MAMA!"

"I'm coming Anna!" Calleigh said, walking into her room. "Hello beautiful."

Tim smiled when Anna giggled happily.

"You should be sleeping." he heard Calleigh say and then a tiny yawn. "See you're tired."

"Pway." Anna said.

"Nuhuh." Calleigh shook her head. "No playing. Time for bed. Me and Daddy are going to bed."

"Not really." Tim mumbled, entering the room. "We were uh... busy."

"Mama, Dada pway?" Anna asked.

"Kinda."

Calleigh smacked Tim's leg, hard. He winced and kissed her cheek.

"She doesn't understand and I hope to God she won't for a very long time." he said and moved out from behind her. "Come on Anna, sleepy time."

"No. Pway." she said.

"No... everyone's going to sleep 'cept Mr. Bear here." Tim grabbed the soft stuffed animal and looked at it. "Aren't you tired Mr. Bear?"

Tim nodded its head.

"Yes Daddy. But I don't sleep unless Anna sleeps." Calleigh laughed as her husband tried hard to get their daughter to fall asleep but it only made Anna laugh. "Oh it's not use. Me imitating a bear obviously doesn't do the job. I mean... she's the kid of two amazing CSIs. She doesn't fall for idiotic things."

"Bue!" Anna giggled. "Bue Cue!"

"No!" Tim moaned. "None of that possessed dog. Bedtime. You need to sleep or you'll be crabby in the morning and Mommy is going to give you over to me and I don't really want to have to deal with you all nasty."

Anna did finally fall asleep and Calleigh and Tim went back to their room.

"See, like just now... I thank God everyday that you're still here and we have Anna." she said, curling up in Tim's arms.

"I do the same." he admitted. "I love you Calleigh."

"I love you too Tim."

The End. 


End file.
